


Father of the Bride

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry has mixed emotions on Lily's wedding day.





	Father of the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry slowly climbed the stairs to Lily’s bedroom. For weeks, he had dreaded this day. 

“Are you sure?” he had asked a dozen times. 

“Yes,” Lily said, giving him her mother‘s cheeky grin. 

“You don’t have to go through with it,” he said at breakfast that morning. “There‘s still time to cancel.”

“Dad, _please_ ,” Lily exclaimed in exasperation. “I’m going to do it. And you’d better not mess up your part.”

Everyone else had left, and the house was silent. Harry paused outside Lily’s room. He could not bring himself to enter. Something was about to change between them forever. 

The door opened. Lily stood there in her wedding gown, clutching a bouquet of white roses. She was wearing Ginny’s veil, which fell softly to her shoulders. Her thick red curls were twisted into an elegant knot, framing the diamond earrings that were a wedding gift from her parents.

Harry gazed at her in awe and sadness. He thought of the little girl who wanted to go everywhere with him, confidently tucking her grubby hand in his. The tumultuous teenage years, when she was loathe to be seen in public with her parents. How he had wanted to cast an Unforgivable on the first boy who broke her heart. Today, he saw a beautiful young woman who was the image of her mother.

“Dad? You’re not getting weepy, are you? It‘s time to go.”

With a smile, Harry held out his arm. 

A little while later, he stood next to Ginny in a church filled with family and friends.

“I, Scorpius, take you, Lily, to be my wedded wife.” 

Ginny slipped her hand in his.

“It’ll be all right,” she whispered. “She’ll always be your little girl. And just think, in seven months we‘ll be grandparents!”

Harry stared at her in horror. 

“Didn’t Lily tell you? Harry? _Harry!”_

The father of the bride had fainted dead away.


End file.
